Social Catastrophe
by InsertAmazingUsername
Summary: Have you ever thought about social media personified? Probably, but this is a whole fanfiction about that. This idea may have been done before, but I thought it was wonderful. The first chapter is introductions, so please read that, just in case.


**Hello! This is my first story, so let's cut to the chase. I've been having this idea for a while, the personification of social media, but I never have seen someone make a fanfiction about it. I have seen some people making designs, but I'm trying not to use that, since that's their work and all. You do you, I do me.**

This chapter is merely an introduction of the characters.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own these social networks and will never own them. I do not have accounts for all of them, so forgive some hiccups._

 **Facebook:** Usually wears a dark blue dress with a 'F' in blue fabric and fake diamonds for a headband. She keeps up with politics surprisingly, with her love of filters (much like Instagram) to show it. Sometimes she's very careless, which leads to the other social networks to be a little disappointed. Her opinions can conflict, much like the other social medias, which can lead to an internal war.

 **Instagram:** Like Facebook in many ways, with her love for filters. However, her hobby is photography, which she takes seriously. Always having her camera around her neck, she sports a pastel green dress and usually has a coffee in her hand. If she messes up on a photo or another thing, sometimes she'll be depressed or get over it quickly. This causes confusion for the other networks.

 **Google Plus:** Often overshadowed by his brother YouTube **,** Google Plus is a little more simple and down to earth. He's very awkward when people mistake him for his brother, and he usually has to lead them to him to make up for it. He was expected to go into a business career but after deciding not to, he proceeded to dabble in crafts and fun stuff. However, his fault is being really obsessive over an internal war episode.

 **YouTube:** YouTube is an amateur filmmaker, not very professional, but his works are mostly a good sight. He works very closely with Google Plus, as they are related, and YouTube believes they're a great team. Often, he shows off and it goes terribly wrong. He loves music, sports, and video games. He's not very bright but has an incredible reaction time to certain events.

 **DeviantArt:** She's an impressive artist who takes after her cousins Wattpad and Fanfiction when it comes to writing. She's very finicky when strangers ask what she's drawing, especially when she says it's mature. She sometimes beats herself up a little for messing up, but other networks would remind her that she's okay. She often has charcoal scrubbings on her fingers and paint splotches on her face which networks constantly remind her about.

 **Fanfiction:** She's a major supporter of every fandom and spends her days with Wattpad making new stories. She'll try to make fanart, but with varying degrees of failure. She has a huge soft side for her favorite stories to the point where DeviantArt has to drag her out of her room. Sometimes other networks try to read her stories, which she wouldn't let them unless she says so.

 **Wattpad:** She, unlike Fanfiction, tries to outdo every story she makes. Usually, she reaches out to writing stories of her own. Wattpad never lets herself down, even making a reward system for her work. Sometimes, she envies Fanfiction, but that doesn't crush her spirit. She also shares the love of sitting at her computer with hot chocolate writing a story, just like her cousins.

 **Tumblr:** She likes to consider herself a big sister of DeviantArt, being close friends with her. She has a passion for art and photography, but feels sometimes that her work is pointless, but people share the love with her even though she is a bit antisocial. Fun fact, she would probably die without her favorite fluffy jacket. She's very clumsy sometimes, but no matter what the latest romantic novel says, it never looks cute when you trip into someone, that's what she says.

 **MySpace:** Often considered the grandfather (but not related) of them all, and it makes the dying network feel outdated. He resembles a younger version of Facebook's personality. He believes just having contact with people that are special to you is the sole aspect of social media. He's still living on account that people still stay in touch with him.

 **Twitter:** She's a very informative person, much like Facebook, she keeps up with politics. She often wears a baby blue dress that goes to her knees, with bluebirds as earrings. Usually she tries to be independent from being like the other networks, which causes Facebook to make her snap out of it. She's a chirpy and cheerful person, thinking of herself as important among the others. Some of the other networks think Facebook is her role model, but she has an on and off friendship with her.

 **Tinder:** A massive flirt, but with skills. He's a bit of a goof, which leaves him on good terms with Youtube and Google Plus. His favorite pick up line is making a swipe right motion at anybody who's particularly beautiful to him. However, he's usually in the friend zone or creeping the targeted one out. Go figure. YouTube always makes a little fun of Tinder because he thinks flirting and failing is a waste of time.

 **Pinterest:** She's described as a crafty mother among the networks, which she could be. She took up interest in crafts and drawings. A habit of hers is putting a red pin on the corner of her work if she likes it. She's precise and treats her work like her children. Just look at all of those ornament making profiles your Home Ec teacher probably follows, and yes, she's especially proud of holiday themed crafts. Overall a very down to earth person with motherly instinct.

 **Steam:** Often not considered a network, Steam is a hardcore gamer. He's very proud of his achievements. However, he seems to be an insomniac who stays up for days at at time. He considers YouTube to be his friend in a way, usually playing video games with him. He's more of a PC person than a mobile or console one, but doesn't really care about the console wars. A very relaxed person indeed. Little known fact, he dislikes sunlight, saying it wastes battery if he turns up his brightness on his many electronics.

 **Twitch:** A close friend of YouTube and Steam, he streams videos of him playing games for a hobby. He shares a little with Steam, being a slight insomniac. His favorite thing to do is make his camera record the computer screen to cause an infinite loop. He borrows a lot of equipment from YouTube, and gets games from Steam, and that's how he got his start.

 **4chan:** An outcast among the others, with his network still thriving despite all of the bad things happening. He loves the supernatural, asking many questions but never getting a good answer really. However, his skill is usually not photography and he often makes mistakes with his pictures.

 **Wikipedia:** He made an attempt at being a network, and succeeded. He's the smartest of them all, using advanced language skills that nobody usually understands. He made it a priority to simplify his language and since then, he gets along fine. Sometimes he doesn't read something correctly and misinforms the others. He's factual and cold, and he's not afraid of being wrong.

 **I think this is it for the main characters. I think I did fine with it. Anyway, this was an idea that I just had to write down. I don't think they're all related, just the ones with similar features and audiences. Anyway, ciao!**


End file.
